Bomberman X: The Chaos Of The Master Bombers
by Pommy
Summary: Bomberman and Pommy set out on an adventure to retrieve the powerful Galgaia crystals and put a halt to the evil Hige Hige Bandits' scheme of world domination. But a new force has arisen! Please R&R! *NO FLAMES!*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in any of the Bomberman series, thank you. NOW START READING!!!  
  
Bomberman X  
The Chaos of the Master Bombers  
  
Prologue: In the infinitely expanding universe, there has been a scientific discovery of a powerful mineral that can harness magic. It is located in a nearby galaxy on a planet called "Chaos." Scientists have gathered these minerals and were on the way back to Earth when suddenly. A group of space bandits naming themselves the Hige Hige Bandits, sent a fleet of ships to destroy the carriers, retrieve the minerals, and return them to planet Chaos. The scientists feared that the Hige Hige Bandits would use the minerals identified as "Galgaia" for an evil purpose. So they turn to the only heroes who could help them, Bomberman and Pommy! They accepted this task and got Professor Ein (The Head of the Bomb Research Facility) To guide them on their quest. They soon departed from Earth on Professor Ein's space freighter, to planet Chaos, Galaxy X. Thus the battle for the Galgaia crystals begins, but is it for the powerful magic of the crystals, or something more. The time is cosmic year 9,000X. 


	2. The Adventure Begins

Disclaimer: You already know. NOW START READING!!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Adventure Begins  
  
(Aboard the space freighter)  
"Bomberman and Pommy, please report to the gear line up to equip your gear and get ready to depart, that is all." Professor Ein spoke through the intercom. Bomberman looked up from polishing his bombs and Pommy looked up from nearly tearing out the punching bag.  
"Uh oh," Pommy said with a worried look on his face, "is Pommy in trouble?"  
Bomberman laughed, "No you're not in trouble, just follow me to the gear line up." He went with Pommy close behind, still with a worried look on his face.  
"One, two, three testing!" Professor Ein said over the intercom. "Ha ha, I've never had so much fun! Ah, Bomberman and Pommy," he noticed, (Though they had been standing there for nearly five minutes) "just the people I'm looking for!" Pommy gritted his teeth. "Oh, excuse me, person and charabom I'm looking for." Professor Ein corrected. "Anyway, Bomberman, here's a lightweight bag containing all your items." (Bombs(6) Fire Ups(3) and Speed Ups(3)) "As for you Pommy, I don't know what this is but it flashes whenever you're near it." Pommy quickly grabbed the shiny and blue colored sphere.  
"How come Bomberman gets all fancy things while Pommy gets junk?" Pommy whined.  
"Well I've never had to guide a charabom before, so I don't have any items for one, I'm so sorry." Professor Ein answered scratching the back of his head. Pommy grumbled something. "We're wasting time, let's head onto the next shaft." Professor Ein said in an impatient voice. They moved onto the next shaft. "This," Professor Ein said, "is the Armor Shaft." The Armor Shaft looked like a mini-sized gym with punching bags and weight-lifting benches.  
"Yea!" Pommy cheered as he raced across the shaft and started beating up a punching bag.  
"Ahem," Professor Ein cleared his throat, "As I was saying, this is the Armor Shaft, and Bomberman, here's your thick suit." Bomberman put on the suit and examined himself in a mirror.  
"Uh, excuse me Professor Ein," Bomberman said, "Do you think all this equipment is necessary?"  
"As a matter of fact, yes Bomberman, I do," Professor Ein answered, "You should know this will not be an easy task."  
"I know," Bomberman said, "It's just that.never mind."  
"I have something for you too Pommy." Professor Ein said. Pommy stopped himself from pulverizing his seventh punching bag. Professor Ein gave Pommy a helmet too big for his head.  
"You really shouldn't have," Pommy said sarcastically.  
"Don't mention it," Professor Ein said.  
"I promise you, I won't," Pommy muttered.  
"Let's move on," Professor Ein announced. Pommy waited until Bomberman and Professor Ein left the shaft. Then he threw the helmet against the wall and in seven seconds, it looked as though it were a pile of ashes, burnt to a crisp, and disintegrated nine times. "Whoops!" Pommy said to himself, " It broke!" Forgetting about the gear line up, he started to work on giving the punching bags some punching.  
  
Meanwhile at the next shaft.  
  
"This," Professor Ein said once again, "Is where you'll get your next partner.MAX." (The rival of Bomberman) MAX appeared through a hole in the floor.  
"We're doing things my way now!" MAX announced.  
"MAX!" Bomberman said surprised, "You recruited MAX?!"  
"So, Bomberman," MAX said, "Looks like I have to baby- sit you through this whole mission."  
"Settle down you two," Professor Ein put his arms in between them, " We all know that you two are rivals and could destroy each other in the blink of an eye, but please settle down."  
"And Pommy can destroy both of them!" Pommy said in the doorway carrying all of the punching bags from the Armor Shaft without a break of sweat seen on his face.  
"Wow!" Professor Ein said while fixing his spectacles, " That's one strong charabom you have on your hands, ah, well, we've do got to move on." At the last shaft. "This is your last stop," Professor Ein announced, "The Shuttle Shaft." "I have high expectations for all of you, but I'll help you by guiding you three from here."  
MAX smiled, "Thanks but no thanks, I can take care of these two by myself!" Bomberman frowned at him while Pommy blew a raspberry.  
"Okay!" Professor Ein shouted over the noise of the shuttle's engines, "Let's go!" They all got into their shuttles (Bomberman shared with Pommy) and departed to planet Chaos.  
  
Mysterious Voice: So, this knight and his squire think they can take down the elite force of the elemental knights! Well, I'll be sure to give them a warm welcome. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!! 


	3. Lost In The Desert

Disclaimer: I do not own. whatever, you already know. NOW START.you know  
that too! So go already!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Lost In The Desert  
  
"How long is this going to take?" Pommy complained, starting to fall asleep.  
  
"Not long *yawn* now." Bomberman yawned beginning to close his eyes.  
  
"Rock a bye baby on the tree top, when the wind." MAX teased over their communication system.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Bomberman shouted, "It's bad enough that I have to go on a mission with you, but do you have to be such a pain in the neck?!"  
  
"Yes," MAX said calmly, "GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!"  
  
"You know ever since you came back from your vacation, you've been a SNOT NOSED, ARROGANT, AND ANNOYING LITTLE." Bomberman started.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Pommy screamed banging Bomberman's ear drums, "CAN"T A CHARABOM GET A LITTLE SLEEP AROUND HERE?!!!" Bomberman and MAX were silent. "Sheesh!" Pommy said, "You may now continue." Bomberman and MAX started to yell again. "QUIETLY!!!" Pommy screamed. Bomberman and MAX started insulting each other by whispering. After everything had cooled down, Pommy had fallen asleep and was snoring so loudly that Bomberman was now wide- awake. They approached the ground and Bomberman woke Pommy up. Pommy seemed a bit disturbed and cranky, so he threw a tantrum and started to push every button in the shuttle.  
  
"Pommy, what are you doing?!" Bomberman shouted over the horrible noise. Pommy continued to yell, shout, holler, and push any button in sight. The shuttle started to give off smoke and spin rapidly.  
  
"No, Pommy, No, Pommy, STOP!!!" Bomberman yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Oops," Pommy said, "Sorry." They both kept screaming (Pommy screamed excitedly and Bomberman screamed in terror) until the shuttle crash-landed on Chaos.  
  
"Priority one achieved." MAX said over a walkie- talkie to the other end of the line, "The fools have been put into position, and my instructions weren't even necessary, maybe they won't be as great a nuisance as we were told. Yes, I understand." And with that, he flew away.  
  
"Well *ouch* at least we landed," Bomberman said rubbing his head. Pommy walked out of the shuttle and fell on the ground.  
  
"Now Pommy dizzy because Bomberman crashed the spaceship thingy." Pommy complained while still on the ground.  
  
"Hey," Bomberman noticed, "Where's MAX?"  
  
"Who cares about him," Pommy answered, still on the ground, " you two tried to keep Pommy up during our flight on the space ship thingy remember?" Bomberman ignored him and took a look around.  
  
"There's nothing in sight for miles," Bomberman reported while still scouting the area.  
  
"Maybe there's something in that military camp," Pommy said while tugging on Bomberman's pant leg to tell him to turn around. Sure enough, when Bomberman turned around, there was indeed a military camp. But two guards were guarding the entrance (sleeping).  
  
"Whoever this camp was set up for, they don't care much about security, right Pommy, Pommy?" He looked up just in time to see Pommy dragging one of the guards into an alleyway. Bomberman sighed and ran after him. When Bomberman reached the alley, the security guard was knocked out while Pommy was standing on top of him.  
  
"One down," Pommy smiled cheerfully, "one to go!"  
  
"What did you do to him?!" Bomberman said surprised.  
  
"He didn't stand a chance!" Pommy said proudly, ignoring the question.  
  
"Wait a minute," Bomberman said stopping Pommy from trying head to the next guard, "I think I have an idea of what to do with this guy!" In less than five seconds, Bomberman was wearing the guard's uniform.  
  
"This'll never work," Pommy said in a doubtful voice.  
  
"It'll work," Bomberman said to Pommy, "Shhh, keep your voice down." Bomberman walked toward the second guard and woke him up.  
  
Bomberman disguised his voice and said to the guard, "There was something that went into that alley." He pointed to the alley where Pommy had knocked out the other guard.  
  
"Hey, you're not a security guard," the second guard yelled out loud, "Get him!"  
  
"Good job James Bond," Pommy frowned as he came out of the alley, "have another bad idea?!"  
  
"RUN!!!" Bomberman shouted.  
  
"Good idea!" Pommy said as they ran away.  
  
"Get them!" the second guard screamed as he took off after them. Five guards had heard the second security guard's scream and took chase.  
  
"Have another idea?" Pommy asked Bomberman looking at the six guards chasing them.  
  
"Run faster!!!" Bomberman shouted again.  
  
"I could've thought of that," Pommy thought. Both of them ran faster with all six guards in hot pursuit. Bomberman and Pommy dove behind a line of crates as the guards rushed past.  
  
"Whew!" Bomberman said, wiping his forehead. "Okay, we're a bit rusty."  
  
"What do you mean we?" Pommy said sarcastically.  
  
"From now on, we have to move quietly and carefully," Bomberman instructed.  
  
"What?" Pommy said cupping his ear.  
  
"I said we have to be more quiet and careful," Bomberman told Pommy a little bit louder than a whisper.  
  
"What?!!" Pommy said, cleaning his ear.  
  
"Pommy, I'm serious!" Bomberman told Pommy.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Pommy shouted. Bomberman sighed and told Pommy to pay attention. Pommy paid strict attention.  
  
"I'll see if the coast is clear," Bomberman said as he looked around the crates. His face collided with the second security guard's leg.  
  
"Here they are, get them!" the second guard called.  
  
"Pommy, the other way!" Bomberman instructed. But to his dismay, three guards had blocked that side. They also couldn't go on top of the crates because two guards had secured that area. Both Bomberman and Pommy struggled to get away and eliminate guards, but many kept on coming.  
  
"This could be it Pommy," Bomberman said after kicking a guard in the head. Pommy didn't respond, but Bomberman could saw him gritting his teeth. Suddenly a wave of guards surrounded them both and got ready to strike. Before they delivered the strike, Bomberman saw Pommy having a odd shade of black. Bomberman then felt a series of blows and fell to the floor, but he opened his eyes one last time to see a black figure in a cape standing beside him. He then saw a bright light and blacked out.  
  
Bomberman awoke to find himself in a sort of dusty box. But when his eyes fixed on the room, he noticed that it was a jail cell. Too tired to even move a muscle, he looked around the cell and noticed that his furry little partner wasn't with him.  
  
"Ahhh, let go of Pommy or Pommy going to give you a thrashing!" Bomberman didn't have to see whom that voice was coming from, for he definitely knew whom it was, but he looked just in case. Obviously, Pommy was in a jail cell next to him, but a much smaller one. A guard was near Pommy's cell door and had Pommy by the ear on his right hand. Bomberman looked at his own cell door and noticed that two guards were guarding his own.  
  
"I'm. alive?" Bomberman said to himself.  
  
"Ahhh!" a guard screamed. Bomberman turned himself top face Pommy's cell. As he had guessed, Pommy knocked out the guard near his cell door, and was now reaching for his keys.  
  
"Hey," one of the guards near Bomberman's cell said to the other, "that cheese ball is trying to escape!" Bomberman knew there was only one cheese ball in the room, so he turned to Pommy. Pommy's reaction to this "cheese ball business" was quick and unsurprisingly.  
  
"CHEESE BALL!!!" Pommy growled.  
  
"Let's show this cotton ball who's boss!" one of the guards said, rolling up his sleeves. The guards stepped into Pommy's cell, (unaware of what they had just gotten themselves into) and started fighting. Bomberman heard a series of screams and closed his eyes. Although he couldn't see it, dust and smoke covered the room. When he opened his eyes, the "not so weak now cheese ball" was (of course) the winner. Pommy had a triumphant look on his face.  
  
"Yay!" Pommy cheered. "Pommy wins!" Bomberman laughed cheerfully and Pommy looked at him.  
  
"About time you woke up!" Pommy told him. "Hey, where's my prize? Isn't there supposed to be a prize?" Pommy said sadly. Bomberman pointed out to Pommy his prize.  
  
"Shiny!" Pommy said looking at his prize. He put the keys into the cell door keyhole. The door opened.  
  
"Pommy to the rescue!" he said gleefully. He went to Bomberman's cell, unlocked the door, and closed it. The door locked behind him. "Whoops," Pommy said, "Pommy will unlock it." He took out the keys, but it slipped, causing him to fumble them and kick them out the window. "Uh oh," Pommy whispered to himself. Bomberman sighed and looked for another way out. Then he slapped himself on the head.  
  
"Of course!" he said to himself.  
  
"Is that a good 'of course' or a bad 'of course'?" Pommy asked him. Bomberman pulled a bomb out of nowhere. "Now you remember!" Pommy yelled at him. "I now allow myself to slap your head again!" Bomberman ignored him and placed the lit bomb by the cell door. When it exploded, pieces of the ceiling fell on the floor, but the door still remained.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't strong enough," Bomberman told himself.  
  
"We're DOOMED, DOOMED I tell you!" Pommy said.  
  
"Hold on," Bomberman told Pommy, "I've got a plan."  
  
"Oh now you have a plan!" Pommy said while banging his head on Bomberman's leg. Bomberman held a bomb over his head as it grew bigger. When it finished growing, Bomberman showed it to Pommy.  
  
"AHHH, MYU, MYU!" Pommy screamed. "A BOMB!" He punched the big bomb toward the cell door. Bomberman noticed that the fuse was about to go off.  
  
"Pommy!" Bomberman warned. "Hold on to something!" He held onto the cell bars while Pommy quickly wrapped his hands around himself. The big bomb exploded, tearing half the cell, (including the door) blowing Pommy's face flat against a wall, and sending Bomberman crashing into Pommy's 'now broken' cell. In the process, he was knocked out.  
  
When he came to, he was being shaken. "Hey, hey!" a familiar voice said angrily. "Wake up you lazy bum!" Bomberman opened his eyes and they saw a strand of jail cell bars, black marks on the floor, and an angry charabom in front of him.  
  
"Huh?" Bomberman said, blinking his eyes.  
  
"Huh?" Pommy mimicked, "Hurry up, I want to get out of here, it stinks, literally." They got out of the jailhouse and their eyes grew wide at what they saw.  
  
"There's sand everywhere!" Pommy squeaked, trying to hide from the sun. It was true, there was sand as far as the eye could see.  
  
""Hey," Bomberman said while looking at something long in the distance, "what's that?"  
  
"It looks like a wall!" Pommy replied, squinting his eyes. "A long and tall one too!"  
  
"In a desert?" Bomberman told Pommy.  
  
"Who cares!" Pommy said. "As long as there's shade!"  
  
"Then let's go!" Bomberman said confidently. "There might be someone there to tell us where we are!"  
  
"There might be some food too!" Pommy said while his stomach growled. "Because I'm starving!" They ran toward the object, a mistake they'd soon regret. 


End file.
